fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucina
Lucina (ルキナ Rukina) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, she is voiced by Yū Kobayashi.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara9.html She is voiced by Laura Bailey in the English version. Profile Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Mark of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. The Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20th. Depending upon who Chrom marries, Lucina can be the sister of Cynthia, Kjelle, Morgan, Brady, or Inigo or be an only child. She is also Owain's cousin. She is a potential mother of Morgan. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima-possessed Avatar, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima alongside the other children, though they were all heavily outmatched. In time, Lucina and the other children, in an attempt to prevent this future from passing, were guided by Naga through the Outrealm Gate to a time before the war, Chrom's death, and Grima's resurrection. She donned a mask she received from Gerome to hide the Mark of the Exalt and traveled to the past, though was followed by Grima, attempting to stop her. Ylisse-Plegia War She appears before Chrom and Lissa and rescues them when the Outrealm Gate opens sending in Risen to attack them. She introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during the tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, Lon'qu, thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and earns Chrom's trust by killing an assassin nearby trying to kill him, however a second assassin appears and slices her mask off, but Chrom kills the second assassin. Lucina fights alongside Chrom during the assassination lead by Validar and successfully protects Emmeryn. Believing to have altered the future, Lucina leaves. However after Emmeryn's sacrifice, Lucina realizes that the future has yet to change. Two years after Gangrel's defeat by the hand of Chrom, Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen attack Chrom's army. One manages to get close to Chrom but Lucina steps in and protects her father. Chrom is still curious as to who she is, but Lucina tells her father to merely look into her eye. As Chrom looks closely, he notices the Mark of the Exalt, and realizes it's the same mark as his newborn child. Lucina tearfully hugs her father, finally and truly reunited. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother and the two also share a tender reunion. After liberating the Steiger Fortress, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces. When Basilio volunteers to stall their army, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was slain yet again. Knowing of his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's Conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, causing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it and says that she loves him too much. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. However, this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar and they swiftly defeat Validar. However a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. However he is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. However all is not lost, the Avatar manages to take the Fire Emblem from Validar so Chrom can complete the Awakening Ceremony. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. Supports In her support conversations with Chrom, she asks to spar with him in order to improve her swordplay. Although doubtful that she needs the practice, he agrees. Lucina tells him that she's taking as much time as she can to spend time with him, because once the world is saved, she will leave Chrom. However Chrom reassures her and tells her that she'll have a place in his heart, always. In her support conversations with her mother, she attempts to find clothing that would be considered "fashionable"(with humourous results) and ends up buying infant clothing for the Lucina of "this" timeline, noting that her mother appears to be thinking of her infant-self back at the castle. Her mother will thank Lucina, and remind her that despite being from a different timeline, she is still her daughter and that she loves her. During her support conversation with her sibling, Lucina will attempt to persuade them to test their compatibility with Falchion, noting that it's important for them to be able to use the legendary sword if, by chance, she dies in battle. They will try to be ignorant of the matter, but will eventually give in and accept the test. Lucina sets up a log and tells them to cut it with Falchion (If they can wield the blade, it will slice cleanly. If they cannot, the blade would be dull). Although they swing at the log, they miss, and the two will reconcile, agreeing that they took the matter too seriously and deciding to forget about the test for now. After Lucina leaves, her sibling will attempt to cut the log one more time, however they believe that they missed again. They tell the Falchion to continue to protect Lucina for them. However, Chrom appears later on, discovering the log and noting that someone has made a clean cut (Despite this support conversation, Lucina's sibling will not be able to use Falchion at all during the game) Personality Lucina is a strongwilled woman who is determined to change the dark future that is yet to come. Seeing death and despair constantly in her own time, she dislikes the idea of any form of death among her allies, even "noble" ones, and will struggle to prevent it at nearly any cost. She's the least likely to get a joke. During support conversations, it is revealed that she constantly dreams for a world where everything is "normal" and peaceful. Despite her mature appearance, she secretly has a more childish personality that appears when she talks with her parents. This personality stems from her wish to spend some "family time" with her parents while they are alive. In Game Base Stats As a Boss (Chapter 4) Normal Mode |Lord |8 |27 |9 |2 |12 |10 |11 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion |} Hard Mode |Lord |8 |31 |11 |2 |14 |12 |13 |8 |4 |5 | Dual Strike+ | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion |} As Playable Unit (Before Inheritance) |Lord |10 |12 |5 |1 |8 |4 |13 |3 |3 |5 | Dual Strike+ Charm file:FE13 Aether.pngAether* | Sword - C | Parallel Falchion Rapier |} Like the other children units, Lucina inherits stats and skills from her parents. The formula for her actual base stats are the "current stats - mother's class base stats) + (Chrom's current stats - Chrom's class base stats) + Lucina's absolute base stats divided by 3, then added to the child's class base stats. *''' - Lucina inherits Aether from Chrom, regardless if he has the skill or not. She will also inherit the last skill her mother obtained. Growth Rates *Note: These growth rates are for her default class, as Growth rates in Fire Emblem Awakening are calculated by adding class growth rates to personal growth rates. Maribelle as mother |80% |51% |23% |61% |58% |76% |33% |33% |} The Avatar as mother *Note: These are the default growth rates. |83% |58% |21% |60% |60% |68% |40% |26% |} Olivia as mother |83% |56% |18% |63% |63% |70% |36% |26% |} Sully as mother |83% |56% |16% |61% |61% |70% |41% |26% |} Sumia as mother |81% |55% |16% |63% |63% |70% |38% |30% |} Supports '''Romantic Supports *Owain (The game lists their S support titles as 'Companions') *Gerome *Laurent *Yarne *The Avatar (Male) *Inigo (Inigo can also be her brother) *Brady (Brady can also be her brother) *Male Morgan (Morgan can also be her brother) Other Supports *Chrom *Lucina's Mother *The Avatar (Female) (Can be Lucina's Mother) *Kjelle (Can be her sister) *Cynthia (can be her sister) *Tiki *Female Morgan (Only if Lucina is her mother) Class Sets Base Classes *Lord - Promotes to Great Lord *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Archer - Promotes to Sniper or Bow Knight. *Bride - Requires Wedding Bouquet Lucina will always inherit Aether, regardless if Chrom has the skill or not. The Avatar as Mother Lucina can Reclass to all possible female classes. However she can only reclass to certain normal classes if she's the daughter of a Female Avatar *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster *Mercenary - Promotes to Hero or Bow Knight *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster Sumia as Mother *Pegasus Knight - Promotes to Falcon Knight or Dark Flier *Knight - Promotes to General or Great Knight *Cleric - Promotes to War Cleric or Sage Maribelle as Mother *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric *Pegasus Knight *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Sully as Mother *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Olivia as Mother *Myrmidon *Pegasus Knight Overall Lucina is blessed with the title of Lord, making her an offensive force to the army. Regardless of who her mother is, Lucina has similar growth rates to her father's, leading to high strength, skill, and speed. With the proper mother, Lucina can outpace her father in some categories. Lucina also starts off with Aether making her a deadly unit from the start. However unlike most children, due to her mandatory recruitment half-way through the story, she may not start off as spectacularly as the other children, but she will catch up and eventually exceed most of them. Like Chrom, Lucina as a Great Lord will give her a ranged option of Javelins while boosting her high stat caps. She will also eventually learn Rightful King to boost her activation of skills. Also like Chrom, Lucina should remain a Lord once she has built the necessary skills. Inheritance and Reclassing Lucina has only 5 mother choices. Sully gives Lucina a more even spread of her best stats and higher defenses. However if you seek more strength, Olivia is the best. Sumia is best for speed and skill. And Maribelle is best for luck and resistance, though for the cost of strength. The female Avatar's change on her stats will vary depending on their stat asset and flaw, but will always give her a wider class range as well as Veteran for quicker level ups. Depending on Lucina's mother, Lucina's reclassing options widen. However she will always get Cavalier and Archer which will work similar in her favor as her father. It is highly recommended to give her a Pegasus Knight class providing mother to give her Galeforce to make her an even better map clearing unit than Chrom. Cleric/Troubadour class providing mothers are also a godsend for Lucina with Renewal to keep her going on the front lines much longer. Other skills worth grabbing if Lucina can are attack skills like Astra and Luna and the defense skills, Pavise and Aegis to complement Rightful King. Quotes Vs. Chrom (As Marth) *'Chrom:' Who is your father? *'Marth': I've said enough for one day, sir. *'Chrom:' Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you. *'Marth': Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who! Vs. Ike *'Lucina:' Your folly ends here, sir. *'Ike: '''I'm not a "sir," and you're not in a position to make bold remarks. *'Lucina:' Then I'll be sure to try again once I stand over your broken body! Event Tiles *"Hmm? What have we here?" (item) *"I tried out one of Father's sword moves and smashed a hole in the wall. ...Success?" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice, but will it be enough?" (Weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking *"What are you smiling about? Did you see me break the training dummies again?" (happy) *"I feel so empowered around you. Have I mentioned that? Why don't we team up?" (team up) *"I was wondering how you pass your leisure time." (free time) *"Do you have any dreams for the future?" (dreams) Replying *"No. I'm just happy for the company and laughter. It's still a new feeling." (happy) *"Of course. I will protect you with my life, the same as all my comrades." (team up) *"I often gaze at the stars. They seem brighter now than they did in the future." (free time) *"Only to undo the dark future to come. I'd give my life to see that dream realized." (dreams) Asking - Married *"Please take care of yourself out there. I do not want to see another loved one slain." (promise) *"You look more dashing than ever! To me, you are the finest man in the world." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). May we be together always." (love) *"What is that, my dear? Can I help you store it in the convoy?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don’t worry. I promise to remain by your side as long as you need me." (promise) *"Oh, thank you! You look dashing as well." (compliment) *"I love you as well. Don’t you dare think of dying out there." (love) *"Oh, it’s just a lunch I made you for the road. I hope it tastes all right..." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, why don't we train for a bit? I want to see what my daughter is capable of." (train) *"Morgan, you seem unwell. is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you desire? I wish to spoil my daughter silly." (gift) *"Morgan, was your future more peaceful than mine? I wish you could remember." (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. After all, you will need to learn to wield Falchion one day." (train) *"I'm fine, thank you. Don't get so excited." (concern) *"Thank you, but the thing I want most is something I must win by my own strength." (gift) *"I came from the future, like you. Mine was a dark one, though, and full of despair. I wonder if you returned here for the same reason - to right some terrible wrong. If so, then let us set things right together. We will save all possible futures!" (story) Level Up *"I will not watch another Ylissean life be taken!" (6-7 stats up) *"This strength serves more than me alone." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I must stay this course." (2-3 stats up) *"I cannot settle for this!" (0-1 stat up) *"All this strength means little unless I succeed." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Perhaps change is my best hope." Armory *"I long for the day shopping is all we need to worry about." (buying) *"Go ahead. The gold will serve a greater cause." (selling) *"Would you like to name the new weapon for me?" (forging) Barrack Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, ''Avatar. Ready for another day?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I’m just on my way out." (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. This room always relaxes me so." (evening) *"Oh, Avatar. Something woke me up. How about you?" (night) Greetings - Married *"Morning, Avatar. The morning air is bracing, isn’t it?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Best of luck with today’s endeavors." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. The days slip away so fast..." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Sleep well tonight." (night) Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"You're all right." *"Seize this chance." *"It's all right." *"Together!" *"Have faith." *"I'm by your side." *"Be ready." Dual Guard *"I'll keep you safe!" *"Get back!" Dual Strike *"You're mine!" *"Allow me!" *"Take this!" *"Forget about me?" Critical *“I say when it ends!” *“You will not stop me!” *“Hope will never die!” *“I challenge my fate!” Partner Defeats Enemy *"Our bonds are strong." Defeated Enemy *"Whatever it takes." *"Good!" *"There we are!" Death/Retreat Etymology Lucina may be named after the Roman Goddess of childbirth. In ancient Roman religion and myth, Lucina was the goddess of childbirth who safeguarded the lives of women in labor. Lucina was also an epithet for Juno. The name was generally taken to mean "she who brings children into the light" (Latin: lux, lucis, "light"), which may relate to how she revealed the existence of the other children from the future. Trivia *Lucina was voted the most popular female character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Lucina's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi was first released in Japan. *Despite being a woman, Lucina's appearance is very similar to Marth's. When the group meets Tiki for the first time, she mistakens Lucina for "Mar-Mar" before being corrected. *In the English version, if Lucina and Owain achieve an S-support, they will gain the title "Companion", on their character cards instead of "Husband/Wife". *Lucina's official artwork depicts her wielding the Falchion. Gallery File:Marth Kakusei Portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait as "Marth" File:lucina portrait.jpg|Lucina's portrait in Awakening. File:MaskedMarth.jpg|Artwork of Lucina disguised as Marth. File:Lucina Marth 2.png|"Marth"'s other official art. File:LucinaArtMaskless.png|Artwork of Lucina from the Fire Emblem: Knights of Iris Artbook. File:Marth-600x300.png|"Marth" in a cutscene. File:Lucina's mask breaking.JPG|Lucina's mask breaking File:KromLucinahug.jpg|Father and daughter reunited File:lucina confession.jpg|Lucina confessing her feelings to the Avatar. File:Lucinaconfession.jpg|Lucina's full confession. File:Lucina - Mark of Naga.png|A close-up of the mark of Naga in Lucina's left eye. File:LucinaEye.jpg|Lucina's Mark of Naga artwork File:Lucina saving Emerina.png|An artwork of Lucina saving Emmeryn in the present time. File:Chrom and Lucina.jpg|Infant Lucina. File:Resort is truly paradise.png|Lucina as she appears in an image from the "Other-world Resort" DLC episodes. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3.jpg|Lucina as she appears in Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina Future of Despair 3 (ending).png|Lucina as she appears in the ending of Future of Despair 3 DLC episode. File:Lucina (Yukata CG DLC).png|Lucina in Another Story: Secret Spa of Bonds DLC episode. File:Avatar-Lucina-Concept.jpg|Concept art of Lucina and the Avatar. ChromMarth.jpg|Concept art of Chrom and "Marth" File:Lucina Master Lord FE13 Map Icon.png|An ingame map icon of Lucina as a Great Lord. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters